Slave to the Mission
by purplerockz
Summary: A pair of hands held onto her tiny waist, his griptightening, "Never leave me."  He demanded, staring into her green eyes.  "Never leave me."  She smiled, there lips crashing into eachother. Possible KakashiXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own any of these characters except my own. reviews=love**

* * *

><p>-01-<p>

"HEEEELLLPPPPPPPPPP!" Tobi yelled running from an enraged Hidan.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Hidan shouted, chasing the orange masked man down the corridor.

"SAVE ME!" Tobi yelled, running into another member, hiding behind there back."Now, now, Hidan. No need to sacrifice Tobi." The women sighed, holding her hands up, Tobi clinging onto her robe.

"Aoi, you better fucking move it." Hidan growled. The women was Aoi Kendiun, she had long deep scarlet hair and piercing green eyes. A new member to the organization, but a valuable one.

"Or what? Don't make me surgically remove your arms in your sleep so you can never wield that ugly excuse of a weapon again." She threatened, she was also a former ANBU medic from Kohona, specializing in poisons, and a former student of Tsunade.

"Hmph, I'd like to see you try." Hidan mumbled, glaring at her. She smiled, licking her lips."Or I can just suck the life out of you, hm?" She mussed, the main reason she was wanted by Akatsuki was because she could read a persons entire life, injury them, and even suck there life out with a single kiss. Perfect for gathering important intel on the tailed-beast.

"Never mind, just keep Tobi away from my fucking room!" Hidan yelled, cursing more as he stormed away.

"Thank you Aoi! Tobi like's when a pretty girl stands up for him!" Tobi yelled, hugging the female. Who just laughed as she patted the top of his head.

"Oh Tobi, your such a sweetie. What's an angel like you doing in a place like this?" She sighed, smiling sadly as she imagined the sweet man behind the mask.

"Me, an angel? Wow!" Tobi exclaimed running away happily, announcing his angelic personality to the world. Aoi just shook her head as she walked back in her room chuckling.

The sound of Tobi's footsteps echoing stopped at the end of the hall, his head slightly turned towards her rooms direction, listening to her door shut,_ If only she knew._

Aoi sighed, laying on her bed, remembering the day she was offered a position here...

_The petite, female ANBU charged towards the group of rouge ninja, all S-rank. Her mask hid the glint of satisfaction in her eyes as she threw multiple kunai at the group. Two of them managing to get minor injuries from it."Bitch!" They yelled, as she landed swiftly to the ground, her hands glowing with her medical ninjustu as the two who got injured from her kunai collapsed to the ground. Foam erupting from there mouths as there eyes rolled to the back of there heads, dieing. Poisoned kunai, her speciality._

_The rest of the men gasped as she charged at them, reaching the first man she hit a few of his pressure points, her focused chakra cutting of his air lines and exploding his heart. The last three men gasped with fear as she approached them, removing her mask, to there surprise. A smirk on her face as flashed in front of the first man. A single kiss laid on his forehead, multiple cuts and scathes appearing all over his body. His screams echoing around the deserted forest as he fell on his knees. A pool of blood forming around him as he fell face first, his skin stone cold, his eyes dead. The ANBU then flashed in front of the second man, kissing him on the cheek, he let out a sharp breath as her lips glew, his life force being drained as his body grew skinny and limp. She dropped his body as she smirked at the last behind him and punching him with the monster strength her master passed down to her. Satisfaction in her voice as she called for her teammates. A job well done._

_"Powerful, very powerful. You'll make a great addition." The female turned to see a red haired and blond haired men behind her, the bodies of her comrades behind them. She looked at them horrified, her entire team dead._

_"Join us, or die, un." The blonde smirked, staring at the women. A laugh erupting from her._

_"I thought you'd never come." She mussed._

Aoi shuddered at the thought, her teammates didn't know the entire mission. She set them up, to watch her defeat the enemies, knowing they'd be killed by the Akatsuki as they watched. She purposely put on a show to impress the criminal organization. The mission was to join the Akatsuki at any cost, a task given to her by the elders.


	2. Chapter 2

"FUCKING DIE ALREADY!" The scarlet haired beauty smiled at the enraged Hidan who attempted at sacrificing her. Yelling in frustration as no blood spilled out of her wounds as his blade clipped her arm.

"You know that's impossible." Itachi said, watching Hidan yell more curses as Aoi let him fully stab here, smirking as no blood came out and he shouted more, storming away.

"Just because your kekkei genkai lets you do that, doesn't mean you can torture Hidan." Itachi smirked, Aoi laughed sticking her tongue out. Her kekkei genkai allowed her body to heal on contact, making her practically indestructible.

As she mastered her ability she was able to make no blood leave her wound and change her muscle size, giving her even more strength.

"I know, I know, it's just soooo tempting." Aoi said waving her hand, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Is Ms. Medical Genius taunting Hidan again?" The duo looked to see Kisame leaning against the doorframe.

"Who me?" She asked, pointing at herself, making Itachi chuckle.

"Anyway, Leader-sama wants to see you. Get going already, jeez." Kisame said rolling his eyes as she passed him, flicking him on the forehead.

"You wanted to see me?" Aoi asked, peering over at her leader as he looked over files. His eyes piercing hers, a shutter traveled down her back as she adverted her gaze.

"I want you to go to the fire country, use your Demon Kiss and gather information on the tailed-beast. Tobi will assist you, you'll leave as soon as possible. Dismissed." Aoi bowed as she left his office.

A smile appeared on her lips as she silently jumped for joy in her room, flinging her closet doors open she hugged her old Kohona Flak Jacket, taking in the heavy earth scent on it, the scent she's missed for so long.

She changed into her attire, leaving her cloak behind, simply stretch shorts, with kunai pouches on each leg, a black long sleeved shirt, shin guards, and her backpack of medical supplies.

"AOI TOBI IS READY ARE YOUU!" The childish man yelled, barging into her room, Aoi laughed as she tugged on his gloved hand…

"_Let's go Kaka!" The teenage girl yelled in frustration, dragging the silver haired boy threw the village by his gloved hand. _

"_We're going to be late! I wanna show Master what I've learned while I was away!" She complained more, her short bob of red hair blowing wildly as the wind picked up._

"_It's cold." Kakashi stated, walking calmly as Aoi desperately tried to make him go faster._

"_So? Move it you douchtard!" She gritted her teeth, letting go of his hand and sighing in defeat._

"_Douchtard, hm, that's new, I like it." Kakashi smiled, his eyes creasing as his gloved hand held back onto hers. _

"You ok?" Tobi nearly screamed, almost erupting Aoi's eardrum, and snapping her back.

"Yeah, just thinking of the past, ha." Aoi smiled, rubbing the back of her head as they made there way out of the hidden complex.

Green filled her vision as she dashed threw out the dense forest, the sounds of animals, and the smell of the earth overwhelming Aoi. A smile plastered on her face as she ran faster.

"Should we start walking?" Tobi asked, as chakra signatures could be felt.

Aoi looked over at her partner, he wore his simple black outfit without the robe. She smiled, he almost seemed normal. "Yeah, a small village is coming up as we enter the Fire Country." She instructed as they landed swiftly onto the dirt path.

"You seem happy!" Tobi noted, seeing the smile on his partners face and her uplifted mood.

"Mhm! I haven't been here for awhile." She smiled as they entered the gates of the small village. They surprisingly didn't stand out, ninja from all over were passing threw the town, in there eyes, they were just another pair of travelers.

"Should you start gathering your information now?" Tobi asked in a hushed tone, leaning towards her.

"Might as well, I'll cover the um, hm, lets see, I'll cover the North since there's a lot of chakra emitting from there, you go to the east, and we'll regroup here in two hours." Aoi ordered as Tobi nodded, flashing away.

The brunette haired women seductively bit her lip as she looked up at the male ninja, "I'm awfully lonely, maybe you could keep me company upstairs?" She asked, a blush plaguing his face as he gulped, taking off his Leaf forehead protector and leading her upstairs. Drooling almost as she lead him into one of the rooms.

She took of her shirt as she pushed him onto the bed, licking her lips she slowly got closer, his breathe quickening as they started to kiss. He grabbed her bottom, trying to force her skirt off.

His brown eyes widening as a slight pain ran up his spine, his eyelids closing as he fell backwards onto the bed. The women wiped her mouth smirking, her long brown hair slowly turning a deep scarlet, her grey eyes swirling back into its emerald shine.

"Thank you Mr. Iruka for that oh so valuable information." Aoi smirked, slowly disappearing.

Tobi waited anxiously, watching his partner slowly appear in the shadows, her eyes searching the crowd until they landed on him. A smirk on her lips as she approached him.

"Tobi, we're heading to Kohona."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm tired." Tobi yawned as the sun set over the trees, Aoi looked at him and nodded.

"Same, we can make camp here. I'll do first watch." She offered, watching as Tobi nodded excitedly as he curled up under one of the numerous trees, sound asleep in minutes.

Aoi waited for about 20 minutes, looking up from the fire she created to Tobi's sleeping form, checking his chakra, he was either in REM sleep or deep meditating, but knowing Tobi, REM sleep.

She silently rose from her sitting position, the fire casting a dim light on her as she disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

Kakashi gazed up, fragments of the night sky could be seen threw the trees. His team were all currently asleep, cuddled up near the fire in there sleeping bags. He rolled his eyes as Naruto mumbled about his ramen.

He took a deep breathe closing his book, looking back up at the sky, a single star shinning down on him.

_Her short red hair was tangled, her hands covered her face, and her body shook back and fourth as tears streamed down her cheeks. Her sobbing grew more intense by the minute._

"_W-why?" She shouted, falling on her knees and punching the ground, her green, puffy red, eyes looked up to see the very man that caused her pain._

"_Kakashi! W-what do you want?" She asked, venom dripping from her words as she tried to stop crying, failing horribly._

_Kakashi bent down next to her, gentle lifting her face, whipping her tears away, his own eyes holding the same sadness._

"_I know how you feel, but don't worry, I miss him to, and whenever you feel lonely, just look up." He said soothingly, pointing to the sky._

"_W-what? W-why?" She asked, hugging him tightly as she cried more._

"_Because, Obito will always be here, watching over us, from above." He said, a tear running down his face as the two looked up._

_A single star was shinning above them._

Aoi silently cried, the salty water mixture burning her eyes as they left trails down her face. She wiped her cheeks blinking a few times, she was on the top branch of one of the trees.

Overlooking her home village and the single star that shined in the sky. He would always be watching over her, what would he think now? The murder, the thief she's become just to satisfy her country. Would he be happy with her?

Madara watched her, his onyx eyes fixed on her intently. She wiped her cheeks starring into the sky. He wondered what bothered her, he never saw her cry, not when Hidan stabbed her, not when she got stuck in Itachi's black fire, not when she got every bone in her body broken, and now here she was, sobbing her eyes out. He was tempted to go over to her and wrap his arms around her like he always did when he acted like 'Tobi'.

He sighed and watched as she gently pushed her self down from the branch, falling over 50 feet to the ground, and landing without a scratch, that's his girl, he smirked, disappearing into the shadows.

"Tsunade, it's been awhile since we've talked about _her_." The blonde haired, monster strength, beauty looked up from her pile of paperwork to see the two elder's.

"Aoi Kendiun, your little apprentice many, many years ago." The man spoke first.

"The scarlet haired women who accomplished an impossible mission." The women echoed.

Tsunade glared at them, her anger rising. They knew Aoi was a soft subject for her, especially coming from the people who sent her off.

"What do you want?" She asked, controlling her tone, but crushing her pen in the process.

"We think it's time our little ninja came back home." Tsunade stared at them, her jaw dropping.

"Tobi, time to wake up." Aoi said softly, lightly shaking her partner, the morning rays of sunlight blinding her, the birds song annoying her, and the heat pissing her off. All the things she didn't miss when she left.

"Tobi, come on!" She yelled a little louder as his body rolled over so he was laying on his back now. She poked his stomach, no response. She piched him, no response, she yelled louder, no response.

Aoi sighed, sitting back, a huff of defeat, when suddenly an idea formed in her head. She quietly leaned over his body, her tiny hand reaching out, slowly she held onto his mask, lifting it slowly.

"Ah!" She jumped when his hand moved lightening fast, gripping onto her wrist. His iron grip tightened.

"Tobi! Ow, stop it!" She complained, freezing when a ray of sunlight hit his mask, his eye clearly visible, his red eye clearly visible.

"Who are you…" She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm glad your all here." Tsunade spoke in the up most serious tone. Her chocolate eyes held no emotion as she handed the scroll the group leader.

"Retrieve her, she's coming home." Was all she said, the shock was clearly seen on the ANBU's faces as they looked at who it was.

"A-Aoi Sempia. For real?" The youngster of the group shouted, his baby blue eyes lighting up with joy.

Tsunade nodded, a smile leaking.

"It's time to get our real team leader back, guys." The man who took the scroll smiled, placing his mask on his face, his comrades following.

"Bring her home safe, boys, I'm counting on you."

Coral eyes locked onto the small group of ANBU. From the looks of it they were about to part. Kakashi knew it wasn't just a 'regular' mission, since Aoi's departed those individuals haven't worked together, not once.

"You guys go ahead, I need to take care of something." Kakashi smiled to his team, they just shrugged and continued on into the village.

"Kakashi, sharp as always." The shortest male said as he approached. His cat mask blocking his face, except for his spiky black hair.

"She's coming back, isn't she." Kakashi demanded, the one thing he's ever prayed for.

"We vowed we wouldn't finish any mission as Team Aoi without her, unless, we were retrieving her." The tallest male spoke, his voice deep. He towered over Kakashi by a good three feet.

"I-"

"We know you want to come, but this is our mission, we are _her team_, if you want to assist, then request to be used as backup. Now if you don't mind, we need to get going." He spoke, his voice cold as he pushed pass Kakashi, the other two following.

"I'd hurry if I was you." The youngest member whispered before taking to the trees, his blonde hair the last thing Kakashi saw as he rushed to the Hokage's Office.

"Pein, was it wise to send Aoi out with Madara alone?" Konan asked simply, watching the rain pelt onto the ground around the village.

"He ordered it to be just her." Pein said.

"But, was it wise?" Konan persisted.

"Why do you care?"

"When he's around her, he lets his guard down. What if he accidentally revealed his identity. Aoi might get injured in the process." She imagined, worried for her friend.

"Madara will do what he think's is necessary." Konan's eyebrows' knitted together as she clenched her fist. She could feel something bad was going to happen.

"You will take yourself, Gai Might, and Asuma. You leave immediately." Kakashi bowed before vanishing out of Tsunade's office.

"ANBU gear, I haven't seen that in awhile." Gai noted, opening his door to see his rival dressed in his ANBU attire with his mask on the side of his head.

"Gear up Gai, we meet Asuma at the gates in 15." Kakashi ordered, taking his leave.

"What's the emergency?" Gai called out.

"We're bringing Aoi home." With that both disappeared, readying themselves as quickly as possible.

"This can't be right." The blonde, Fuma, mumbled. Landing on a branch with the rest of his team.

"What do you mean?" Taki asked, scratching his black spiky hair, readjusting his cat mask.

"Aoi, my readings say, she's in the fire country." Fuma said.

"She's so close…" Taki whispered.

"Hurry, lead us too her." Hashi demanded. The ANBU group dashing off again.

"Tobi, who are you." The scarlet haired women demanded, backing up from the orange masked man, her fist clenched and gathering charka. As she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you mean?" Tobi asked in his high voice. Trying to get closer.

"I saw your eye, the sharingan! All of the Uchiha are deceases except two, and the only other user is Kakashi, who are you?" Aoi demanded again, her and Tobi circling now, she eyed the tree behing him, her bag and kunai pouches where there. If she could just reach them.

A dark, deep, laugh echoed from Tobi. Aoi snapped her eyes back onto him. He chuckled again, "Did I frighten you, my little Aoi?" He asked in a much deeper tone. Green eyes widened as she was pinned against a tree.


	5. Chapter 5

The trio of ANBU landed swiftly on the tree branches, surrounding there targets.

"Approach her calmly, we have no idea what her partners capable of." Hashi ordered as the three of them landed on the ground near the small camp.

The scarlet haired women looked up from the fire, her eyes stolid.

"Aoi?" Hashi asked realizing something was off.

"What's wrong?" She smirked punching the ground, causing the ANBU to fly back.

"Aoi its us!" Fuma yelled as suddenly there surroundings begane to spin around them.

...

"Look at me." His voice was calm and soothing, yet demanding.

"Now, don't make me open them for you." He said again. Aoi slowly opened her eyes. Her breathe caught in her throat.

"Tobi, no, this can't be, y-you're, you're-"

"Say it." He ordered.

"Madara Uchiha." She whispered, looking into his red eyes

...

"AHHH!" The three men screamed as knives where shoved into there bodies endlessly.

None stop torture for three days.

"A-A-A-Aoi, w-w-w-w-why?" Taki cried as the women stabbed him again.

...

"Those Kohona rats always find a way to ruin a party, huh?" Madara asked smirking, slowly looking into the tree line, three ANBU ninja's falling out of the trees, already under his genjutsu.

"You should be dead." Aoi whispered as she attempted to kick him back, he grabbed foot and twisted it. Her entire body exploding into smoke.

"Shadow clone?" He smirked raising his on eyebrow turning around to see her charging at him, he jumped in the air just in time to avoid the earthquake beneath him from her punches.

She jumped into the air, a long sword appearing in her hand as she slashed at Madara, the blade slicing right threw him. Aoi landed onto a tree branch looking down to see him land safely on the ground, looking up at her with his red eyes.

"So it's true?" He asked appearing behind her, a kunai pointed under her chin.

"What's true?" She asked threw a clenched jaw.

"That your still working for Kohona?" Her eyes widened as slammed her fist onto the tree branch, breaking it, causing the two to free fall. She tried to maneuver away when he grabbed her by her long hair, throwing her to the ground.

She looked up at him, rolling away as multiple shirken hit the spot she once laid. She stopped on her stomach looking up at the man on the branch, his face monotone.

"I'll take that as a yes, to think you would've got away with this act until we captured one of your men a week ago." Madara spoke coldly, landing in front of her.

"Try and kill me, I dare you." She shot at him, her voice filled with venom, she knew her body could heal from any wound, she'll never die.

He crouched down, almost eye level with her, his hand grasping her chin as he forced her to look up at him. His red eyes swirling as she suddenly got sucked in.

...

"Kakashi, something doesn't feel right." Asuma said running next to the silver haired man.

"I can feel it to." Kakashi responded, trying to hide his worry as he followed his dogs.

"Hey, Kakashi. I can smell Aoi, but something seems off." The smallest dog of the pack called back.

...

The three ANBU slowly awoke, the sunlight dancing on there faces as they relized there surroundings. All three of them laid on the ground in the opening, no traces of Aoi ever being there.

"What happened?" Taki asked, looking down at his stomach, checking for the stab wounds he swore he felt and saw.

"A genjutsu, the damn Akatsuki got us caught in once. Damn, it feels like he were tortured for days but it's only been not even an hour." Hashi whispered, breathing slowly as he got up.

She sat in a dark room, the only light coming from the flickering lantern.

...

"You could've killed me easily." She said, knowing he was there.

She heard his deep chuckle, her skin suddenly buzzing as she felt him near her. His breathing suddenly right next to her ear. She heard and felt him take in a deep breathe, another soft laugh leaving his lips…

"What's the fun of that?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Aoi! Look at this shit! It would've been fatal!" Deidara yelled, running up to his friend as she returned to the base with Tobi.

"It's merely a scratch…" She sweat dropped, her laugh sounding dead, and her eyes looked distant as she greeted her friends.

"What's wrong Aoi? Usually you heal and obsess over any wound." Kisame asked, remembering a time when he came back with a bruise on his knee from falling out of a tree, she acted like he just got stabbed in the heart and practically had him on house arrest until she was absolutely sure he'd be ok.

"Ha, very funny. I'm just tired." She said softly, poking Kisame's chest as she passed him. Deidara just frowned, wondering why she wasn't normal, but wise enough to know not to bother her.

"Aoii! Why are you so gloomy?" Tobi asked as he skipped next to her down one of the corridors.

"Tobi, you of all people should know." Sarcasm present in her voice, his deep chuckle heard as he opened his door, making sure to lock on the way in.

…

The group of Kohona shinobi watched as the messenger hawk took off into the sky, disappearing over the trees.

"We have permission to pursuit Aoi Kendiun, my tracker dogs have picked up a very, _very_, faint scent on her." Kakashi explained, his team now joined with Hashi's team.

He pointed out multiple routes on the map, telling everyone the route they were going to take.

"Who put you in charge? No offense Kakashi, but we were her _team_. Shouldn't one of us be in charge." Fuma asked, still angry that they still couldn't retrieve her. Taka and Hashi silently agreeing.

"Maybe it's because I am a skilled shinobi whose skills rival the Hokages herself? Or maybe it's the fact that I've known her since we were children, that we've been on more missions together then you, or maybe it's the fact that she was my lover?" Kakashi answered coldly, his voice deep as his eyes glared.

"Y-Yes sir." Fuma mumbled, knowing better then to anger a man with his reputation.

"Tell me about yourself." Madara asked, watching Aoi's every move.

She didn't even look at him as she sat on his bed, his eyes starring at her form across the room, "I'm a medic ANBU squad leader from Kohona, by name is actually Aoi Kendiun, and I have a kekkei genkai that allows my body to heal any wound."

He laughed as he approached her, sitting next to her, his dark eyes amused.

"I mean apart from the obvious, how about your life before this?" He asked again, crossing his arms.

"Ok, I became a genin when I was around 8, Kakashi and I teamed up in the chunin exams and exceeded in rank the following year. When I was twelve, I became a jounin, entered ANBU at seven-teen, and became the leader when I was nineteen. I trained with Lady Tsunade for three years also."

"Ok, how about your personal life? And your mission that ended you up here." He ordered, twirling a piece of her hair between his fingers, her face emotionless as he moved it away from her neck, slowing sliding his hand down her shoulders and farther.

_His hand slowly moved the hair away from her neck, soft kisses taking it's place._

"_Kakashi, hehe, stop, it tickles." She laughed, wrapping her hands around his waist._

"_Ok then." He smirked, kissing her on the lips passionately instead._

"_I love you." He whispered in her ear, she giggled as she got on her tip toes,_

"_I love you to Kakashi Hatake." She breathed._

"My lover was Kakashi Hatake. My mission was simply, join the Akatsuki and become Kohona's spy, at any cost." She stated simply, as he pushed her down on the bed. She closed her green eyes tightly, waiting.

"_Aoi why can't we come with you?" Fuma asked. _

"_Because, this is a dangerous mission and requires different skills then we usually provide." She answered as she geared up._

"_Uhh fine! But when you come back, you better hangout with us." Her team ordered as she left for the gates, giving each of them hugs goodbye. _

_In reality, she only requested that it wasn't her team that tagged along with her, she could hardly live with herself knowing Kohona ninja will die for her mission, but knowing it was her own team, she just wouldn't be able to handle it._

"It's a real shame you know." He stated.

"Open your eyes." He ordered again, Aoi slowly opened them, staring back into his onyx orbs.

"_Lady Aoi it's a honor to work with you." The young female praised. Her soft blonde hair pulled into a messy bun, she was the rookie of the team, being only nine-teen._

"_I wish to be as powerful and honored as you one day." She continued, her amber eyes sparkling._

"_Don't worry I believe you'll be a great kunoichi, trust me." Aoi lied threw her teeth, guilt forming a pit in her stomach as they took off._

"I'm not going to hurt you. For your already abused enough." His voice dry as he got off of her, rising from the bed.

"_I hope we will work together again." One of the men said, his mask hiding his smile as they walked threw the forest in a relaxed manner. _

"_Yeah your skills are amazing, and we only saw your healing!" Another sounded as they talked about going to the bar and drinking together when they arrived back at the village._

"_Aoi, you should meet my little girl, it'll really inspire her to work hard." Another asked._

"_You know, I'll do it the moment we arrive." She laughed, the pit growing deeper as she sensed the Akatsuki's chakra approaching._

"_We're being followed, want me to deal with them?" The first man asked causally, Aoi knew it was time._

"_No guys, I'll handle them. You just watch." She ordered, breaking from the group._

"_You sure?" They asked._

"_Trust me." The word's she always regretted, trusting the women who lead them to there demise._

"You're a slave to the mission, Kohona's little puppet. They'll never truly value you." The truth hurt, especially hearing it from a Uchiha.

"_She's amazing, look at her go." The rookie whispered excitedly._

"_Something's wrong." The male whispered back, readying his sword._

"_I think there's more eneme-" His voice cut off as sebon sliced threw his neck._

"_Shit!" His best friend yelled, only to get a sebon threw his heart._

"_Oh my gosh." The rookie gasped, dodging the other sebon, landing on the ground and retrieving her scrolls._

"_Aw too bad we already have a puppet master, guess you have to die too, un." Her eyes widened as her mask exploded._

"Think it over, whose side you truly wish to be on, then come talk to me." His voice echoing as he disappeared out of view.

Tears running down her face as she threw the pillow.

She _was_ a slave to them.


	7. Chapter 7

"What the heal did you do this time?" Aoi ordered, stripping Kisame of his robe, throwing it to the ground as her hand immediately went to his wound, a deep cut across his entire back, almost and inch in, just clipping his spine.

"H-Hurry and fix it." He breathed threw his clenched teeth, grinding them as she lifted him to her operation table, in the hospitable room of the hideout, specially made for her.

"Breathe deeply, try to move you muscles, what can't you move." She asked, her hands glowing as she focused on the wound.

"Can't move anything from waist down." He mumbled, Aoi silently cursed, he was paralyzed, if she worked quickly she could save his legs.

Members gathered around outside the Medical Examination Room, staring at the door with the large red cross on it.

"It's been almost an hour, what happened." Konan asked.

"We ran into some Kohona ANBU, Kisame was being Kisame, let his guard down, and got hit by one. In the end we ended up neutralizing them." Itachi explained.

"I hope he's ok." Tobi said out loud, sitting in the corner near the dorr, trying to listen in.

"Psh, we have Aoi. She can heal _anything_. It's just taking long cause Kisame's a pussy." Deidara said matter-of-factly.

"Shut the hell up you dwitt." The members looked to see the door fly open and Kisame standing there, looking pissed off.

"YAY! YOU LIVED!" Tobi shouted attacking him.

Aoi rushed out of the door, lifting Tobi up and Kisame up in the air separating them.

"If you get hurt again, I swear, I'll kill you. I had to freaking find an antidote to the poison, counteract it, then deal with your paralyzed state, and then your blood loss, and the wound on you back alone, not to mention your other minor wounds." Aoi freaked, clenching her fist, looking at the two men dangerously.

The one thing she hated was when her patients got themselves reinsured right after she wasted all her time and chakra on them.

"Sorry." Both of them muttered, there heads hanging as she huffed in annoyance.

"Now, Tobi you go back to your room and don't even dare to bother Kisame, and Kisame you better get your ass to your room and rest for the next 4 days or help me…" She threatened, both men racing to there rooms.

…

"Oh my.." The men whispered looking at the scene before them. Fifteen ANBU, all slaughtered, there blood soaking the ground, a massacre.

"Akatsuki did this, I can smell them." Taki hissed as he examined the bodies.

"We'll send a messenger hawk to Kohona for the retrieval of the bodies, there still fresh so it means this was recent, not even 12 hours ago." Kakashi informed, another hawk taking to the air.

"So, aka, Aoi is near."

…

"I'm surprised you healed him, for a moment there I thought id have to intervene, fearing you were doing more harm then good." Aoi rolled her eyes as she entered her room, undoing her bun and letting her hair cascade down her back.

"I could never let him die, I let myself become to attached, something they warned me about before the mission."

_The two figure starred into the night sky, a single star shinning down on them._

"_Don't become attached, if you do, you might not want to come back." A laugh escaped the girls lips as she smiled up at the man._

"_I could never leave the village entirely for Akatsuki, don't worry about me. Plus, even though I'll always be able to see Obito's star, it'll never be the same out of Kohona." She giggled, getting on her tip toe and kissing Kakashi._

"_Plus, I'd miss your kisses."_

"The worst possible outcome of any mission is becoming attached to your target." Madara said, motioning for her to sit next to him on the bed. She obediently listened.

"Have you've decided yet?" He asked, twirling a piece of her hair between his fingers.

No answer.

"It's been years since you've even had contact with Kohona, with your friends. with your lover. Don't you ever get lonely?" He asked, Aoi blinked, suddenly returning back into reality.

She looked at him, actually noticing him for the first time.

His perfect sculpted abs, her body ached to feel them.

His eyes that had so much depth to the, how she could just stare at them for hours.

His hair, how soft it was, how she wanted to just feel it.

Then, she forced herself to close of any emotional desires again, he was the enemy. What was she thinking. He was Madara Uchiha.

"When was the last time you kissed a man since you left." He said again, the room spinning around Aoi as he got closer.

"Shut the fuck up. Get out of my head." Her teeth grinding as she narrowed her eyes at him, the room spinning faster, her hands clenching her head as she flew to her knees.

"Get out." She breathed threw her clenched teeth, refusing to let him invade her mind.

"Your strong, but not strong enough." His voice echoed as blackness plagued her vision.

Madara caught Aoi before she feel to the ground, surprised at her mental resistance, most people would've been out before he finished his first sentence.

He placed her on her bed, covering her with the blankets. Staring down at her he felt something different.

A pang of guilt forming in his stomach as he saw a tear glisten down her cheek.

"N-no. Get out." She mumbled in her sleep.

His stomach flipped.

Her scarlet hair framed her face perfectly, laying in waves down her chest.

Another flip.

Her plump pink little lips opened as she breathed in deeply.

One kiss wouldn't be that bad.

She was so close to him.

His cheeks heating up.

They were alone in a room.

His eyes widened as he felt something new.

Love.


	8. Chapter 8

The ground exploded into millions of pieces, multiple Akatsuki members flew back.

"Itachi you get them under genjutsu, then I'll take care of the rest." Kisame said as he charged forward, smirking evilly as he summoned multiple sharks.

"Deidara explode the mines you set up, Hidan attack from behind, I'll deal with him." Aoi ordered as her team spilt up.

"Fuck why cant I go against someone else." Kisame muttered as he dodged one of Aoi's attacks.

She jumped high into the air as explosions surrounded him, he shielded himself with his sword as he jumped up after her. Deidara and Hidan charged at Itachi from opposite sides.

"There fighting again." Konan sighed, looking down from the cliff.

"I wonder who'll win." Pein said looking down at his followers.

"Most likely a tie, since Aoi and Itachi are on different teams this time." Madara answered coolly, appearing behind the duo.

"What did you do to Aoi?" Konan asked simply, concern for her friend.

"Nothing." He answered, sinking back into the darkness.

"I win." Aoi smiled, her foot on top of Kisame's chest.

"Not fair." He complained, Aoi helping him up. A slight blush on his face as he remembered her kissing him in battle, using her Demon Kiss justu and knocking him out.

"But Itachi beat Deidara and Hidan." She pointed out, both of her team members currently on the ground frozen, Itachi just looking up from them innocently.

The two burst out laughing.

"Well, I'm going to go to the next town with Konan." She said threw laughs as she jumped up the cliff.

"Konan are you ready to-" She stopped as she saw Madara.

"Actually, Aoi, you have a new mission already." He said, tossing her a scroll. She unrolled it slowly, giving a catiutoned glanced back at him.

"What is it?" Konan asked as she read it out loud.

"You will leave as soon as possible to the land of Sand, gather intel on the host there, your partner will be…_Tobi_." She hissed the last part, crumbling the scroll in her grasp as she glared at him.

"We leave now." He ordered, placing his orange mask on.

* * *

><p>There lips crashed into each other, his hand traveling down her back as he squeezed her assets.<p>

Her hand ran threw his messy dark hair, his dark eyes lightening up with excitement as she forced him back onto the bed.

A smirk was present on her lips as they kissed again, this time her lips glew as the man struggled in her iron grip.

He slowly stopped moving as she removed her lips from his, licking them with satisfaction as she let him fall back.

"Was that necessary?" Tobi asked appearing in the window. His orange mask tilted towards the man on the bed.

"Of course." She answered, pulling her skirt back on.

His eyes glued onto her hot pink thong and black bra..

"You didn't need to get half naked with him." He said stepping into the room as she pulled her shirt back on, her disguise of a women with long black hair and chocolate eyes slowly melting away.

"Jealous?" She asked sarcastily, rolling her eyes as she pulled her sandals back on.

"Yes." He answered hovering over her. She looked up, her hand automatically removing his mask.

"Have you chosen who's side your truly on yet." He asked as her hands cupped his face, felling his soft skin.

His muscles tensed as she grabbed his clock, forcing him towards her.

There lips crashing into each other, Madara smirked as she pulled back, a blush covering her face.

"I-I-" He kissed her back.

* * *

><p>"She's here." Kakashi said as he team over looked the small village from the trees.<p>

"What should we do?" Gai asked.

"Civilian disguises and spilt up. You and Asuma go east, Hasi go west, Taki and Fuma go south, and I'll go north." Kakashi ordered as smoke surrounded them.

* * *

><p>"We should get going. Before that fellow Kankuro wakes up." Aoi whispered timidity, Madara nodded, getting off of her.<p>

"What did you find out?" He asked putting his cloak back on.

"That there kage is a host, he has a sand shield that acts as the ultimate defense, protecting him from anything. He has two older siblings…" Aoi continued on about the host life as her and Madara made there leave to the forest.

"Also he is good friends with-stop." Aoi ordered, Tobi looked at her, his raised eyebrows hidden by his mask.

"What is it?" He asked in his deep voice.

"We're being followed." She answered simply, going threw her bag, acting like they stopped for another reason.

"I know." Tobi chuckled.

"What shall we do Mr. All Powerful?" She asked in a normal voice, smirking.

"Let's have some fun." He laughed this time, leafs engulfing there bodies.


	9. Chapter 9

Trees melted to the ground as black crows encircled the silver haired man.

His red eye widening as his surrounding circled around him.

Blending into each other until he was surrounded by pure darkness, then, rays of light breaking threw.

Sunlight blinded him as he blinked furiously. The trees were standing normally. There were no crows. Just nature itself.

"Nice job Hatake, making it out of my genjutsu in record time." A dark voice laughed, two figures emerging from the shadows.

He stood there, speechless.

Long scarlet hair, perfect tan skin, bright green eyes.

"Aoi?" He asked, not believing the reality before him.

"K-Kakashi? What are you doing here." She asked, surprised, peering over Tobi's shoulder. Her signature smile on her face.

"He's here for you." Madara answered.

"Your missions done." Kakashi said carefully, glaring at the orange masked man as he extended his hand towards her.

"We tried retrieving you when you were in the fire country but your teammates got caught in his illusions." Aoi's eyes widened at Kakashi's words.

"Are they here?" She shouted, trying to run to them, Madara pulling her back aggressively by her sleeve. Her head whipping back towards him as she glared, trying to free herself from his grasp. His red eyes turned, her surrounding turning into a daze.

She fell to her knees, looking up at him clenching her jar.

"Let me go, my team, my, my…" She struggled, trying to gather chakra in into her fist as his red eyes pierced her green, trailing off again, until falling to the ground fully, obeying his commands.

"Aoi, you picked your side already, next to me." The masked man said, his voice low, cold, and demanding. Aoi clawed at the ground, looking desperately at her once lover. Her body paralyzed. All she wanted to do was feel his touch again. See her team, they were her family, she loved them.

Kakashi glared at the man. He never once saw Aoi obey anyone, knee before anyone, and especially not fall to the ground over anybody.

"Wrong, Aoi is the best Medic ANBU from Kohona, she belongs in Kohona, by _my _side." She never heard Kakashi's voice so cold and deadly before. She could see every muscle tensing in him.

"Haha, Dear Kakashi, Aoi stays with me in the Akatsuki, or she dies." Madara straightened up, pulling her up by her hair, a kunai to her throat, her body already under her genjutsu.

"Aoi!" Three ANBU yelled, jumping down to join Kakashi.

"Taki, Fuma, Hashi, I've missed you so much, please. Stay safe." Aoi whispered threw her drugged state, looking at her old team, before the genjutsu fully took over her body.

Madara picked her up, gently placing her down, next a tree behind him.

"You'll pay for that." Fuma growled, punching the ground, plants emerging from it's soil, attacking the masked man.

"Charkra Posion!" Taki yelled, his hands glowing as he charged at Madara.

"Interesting, a forbidden justu that allows the user to make his enemies charkra a poison, thus killing the enemy himself. I take it Aoi taught you that." Madara smirked, dodging him easier, hitting a pressure point, and throwing him full force threw multiple trees.

"Die." Hashi breathed, his hands raised to the sky, the air itself glowing dark purple as it swirled around himself and everyone.

"Air Prevention Justu, nice. When you make the air around your enemy cease, suffocating his enemies around him where ever he goes. Aoi's a good teacher." Madara laughed again, his red eyes capturing Hashi's, making him collapse in seconds.

Taki muttered curses as his plants died within yards of Madara, who just smirked as he made a quick hand sign, soon all the plants turning and attacking Taki himself.

"Why cant you just let her go, you can easily replace a medic." Kakashi reasoned, his coral eyes resting on Aoi's form.

"_You can easily replace a medic." The scarlet haired teen laughed, sarcasm in her voice._

"_But as you can see there are none left besides me." She spoke coolly to her kidnappers._

"_Bargaining now are we?" One of the man smirked, kicking the young girl in the stomach._

"_You bethca, let those guys over there free, and keep me. Once you find a medic better, the kill me, I don't care, as long as you free them." She said, motioning to her tied up comrades. _

"That's true for normal medics, but she's lived with me for years now. She's healed my men, gained there trust, and captured there hearts and mine." Madara explained, flashing next to Aoi, picking her up.

"No!" Kakashi yelled charging at him, he jumped, crashing into the ground, the place where the two disappeared.

His fist punching the ground.

* * *

><p>"Madara?" Aoi asked yawning, rising from her bed, a smile forming on her face as she saw him sitting on her bed edge, arms folded.<p>

"Why so tense?" She asked, crawling over to him, massaging his back, her hands glowing as she worked her way threw his tense muscles.

"Nothing, you collapsed when we were fighting the ninja tracking us." He explained, Aoi keep massaging his back.

_Black out?_

_Liar, I know what he did…but why?_

"Oh, well as least we're all right." She smiled, removing his mask, giving him a kiss on the cheek. A smirk on his face as he turned around, his hands grasping her tiny waist, pulling her towards him even more.

They broke there kiss, her breath heavy as she looked him in the eye.

"AOI! You fucking bitch! Open up!" Pounding on the door could be heard, as well as the door itself shaking. Aoi sighed, watching Madara put his mask back on.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed slamming the door open, expecting to get cursed out more.

Instead, she was tackled into a big hug, Hidan, Deidara, and Kisame, one heck of a group hug, with Itachi in the background slowly entering the room.

"Tobi watched over Aoi! She's ok now!" Tobi yelled joining the circle. Aoi laughed pushing them all off, and tackling Itachi, everyone laughing.

Including Tobi's fake laughter, jealously rising in him as he watched the young Uchiha wrap his arms around her, picking her up and twirling her around.

"Bitch I want my own hug!" Hidan yelled, taking Aoi away from Itachi and spinning her in circles.

"What about me, yeah." Deidara wined until she came running into him.

"Aoi likes me better!" He said sticking his tongue out as he messed up her hair.

"Fuck that shit, you bitch. I'm her favorite guy, cunt!" Hidan yelled back, readying his weapon.

"Guys, obviously Kisame's my favorite." Aoi giggled, jumping onto Kisame's back, he laughed giving her a piggy back rise around her room.

"Yeah, un, that's not fair!" Deidara complained, him and Hidan arguing before they ended up chasing each other down the hallway. Kisame sat on Aoi's bed smirking as he had her in a head lock, Itachi laughed sitting on her other side.

"Tobi wants to jooinnnnnn!" Tobi shouted jumping on top of them.

"Tobi get off, man!" Kisame laughed as they all pushed each other.

Aoi smirked, pushing Kisame into Itachi and off the bed, running full speed out of the room.

"Aoi." Kisame growled, chasing after her.

Madara stared at the younger Uchiha in amusement, his red eyes matching his.

"Madara. Does the she know of your true identity?" He asked, his intelligence beyond his years.

"Itachi, Itachi, smart as ever. Yes she knows." Smirking under his mask


	10. Chapter 10

"Kisame, pleasseeee?" She begged, getting on her tip toes to be eye level with him. He smiled as he cocked his head at her.

She was hiding in her medical cabinet from him, he found her easily. She attempted jumping over his shoulder but he grabbed her, corning her into the wall. His arms pressed palm flat against the walls on each side of her, no escape.

"Maybe, if you do something in return." He smirked, moving closer to her, she smiled, her green eyes holding that glint of hers, when she's about to cause trouble.

"Mhm." She continued, moving closer in.

"A kiss?" He asked, there lips almost touching.

She smiled, giving him a soft kiss, which turned into more soft passioned kisses. Soon his hand wrapped around her back pulling her closer, her hands snaking there way threw his hair.

Kisame depend the kiss, her mouth opening to give me passage. His tongue grazed her teeth as she responded in the same way. Moans escaped his mouth as he went further. His moans soon turned into ragged breathes and cries of pain as her lips glew.

His body shoke back and fourth as his energy was stolen, Aoi pulled back smirking, holding him by the collar, slowing letting him fall to the floor.

"Ha, you tease." He smirked as he laid on the floor now, looking up at her. She flashed him a smile, before bending down, her face hovering over his.

"You really wanna see a tease?" She asked, her hand brushing against his area, forming a now bulged hard area. He smirked, taking deep breathes as she lightly squeezed, her finger tips playing at the waist line of his pants.

He begged for her to go on, her hands slowing sliding down his bare leg, rubbing over the bulge again covered by his boxers. She smirked again, her hand snapping back to her side as he begged for more.

"Now, that's a tease."

* * *

><p>Madara watched, his anger boiling, his fist clenched. He couldn't watch anymore. But…he had to.<p>

Her hand, her silky hand, made its way down _his_ pants. Her soft lips touched _his_ lips. Her tongue touched _his _tongue. He couldn't take this.

His grasp tighten around his robe as her hand got closer.

He's going to kill Kisame.

But, she stopped, and rose back up smirking.

"Now, that's a tease." Her voice echoed. He frooze.

All this time she was just _teasing _him.

She should be teasing himself.

At least it wasn't anything more, he reasoned with himself, sinking back into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Aoi smiled as she skipped back to her room, opening the door and closing it without even looking around as she flipped onto her bed. She rolled forward to her near by dresser, taking her bra and shirt off.<p>

"You should be more observant." A deep, cold, voice sounded. Arms aggressively turning her around.

"Madara!" She blused, seeing his dark eyes stare at her bare chest, a smirk rising in him.

"I saw what you and Kisame did." He whispered, pushing her back on the bed, sitting on top of her.

"I didn't mean it." Aoi whispered, fearful. He laughed, his finger over her mouth shushing her.

"I'll forgive you…if you let me tease you."


End file.
